


Ton souvenir

by Analiila



Series: French Stuff [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Next Gen, Souvenir, lettre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analiila/pseuds/Analiila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ils avaient perdus Fred Weasley. Puis, Fred Weasley s'était perdu. Dit ainsi, qui pourrait se douter que nous n'étions pas les mêmes ?" </p><p>Fred Weasley ne va pas bien et il n'a personne à qui écrire pour se confier. Enfin si, une seule personne. Lui.</p><p>"Cela fait 17 ans maintenant que tu es parti mais je crois que la plaie est toujours aussi ouverte qu'au premier jour et qu'il ne se remet toujours pas de ton départ."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ton souvenir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rubys).



> Cet OS a deux ans maintenant mais c'est l'un de mes préférés, je ne pouvais pas ne pas le poster sur Ao3. Voici donc mon petit premier, mon bébé à moi.
> 
> Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, tous les droits lui reviennent et je ne gagne rien dessus. Je ne fais que jouer avec le tout.

Cher Fred Weasley,

 

J'ai toujours eu l'impression que j'étais une erreur. Bien sur, je n'en était pas une, du moins dans le sens que l'on donnait habituellement à erreur. J'avais été, au contraire, intensément voulu. Je n'avais pourtant jamais été satisfaisant pour mes deux parents mais à quoi s'attendaient-ils donc ? Je ne pouvait pas être une résurrection, nom d'un hippogriffe mal plumé ! Je n'étais que moi et pas la pâle copie que l'on aurait à tout pris voulu voir. De nombreux adolescents détestaient leur vie pour des raisons oh combien futiles. Mais eux ne portaient pas le nom d'un mort. Précisons-le, un mort à qui tu es censé ressembler mais à qui tu ne ressembles pas du tout. La vie est mal fichu, je n'était pas du tout de conforme à l'espérance que mes deux parents avaient placés sur moi et cela me dégouttait. Non pas le fait de ne pas être selon leurs désirs mais d'avoir eu comme un avenir tracé alors que je n'étais même pas encore né, voir accessoirement même pas encore conçu.

 

Mais qu'y pouvais-je ? Et que pouvais-je en changer ? J'étais Fred Weasley. Je te prierais de ne pas rajouter « Deuxième du nom », par ironie. Je suis le deuxième de rien, ou plutôt je ne veux être le deuxième de rien. Les seuls choses que mes parents ont appréciés était ma maison, la bien sur célèbre Gryffondor et ses uniformes rouges et or, ainsi que mon Patronus, une hyène tout comme Toi. J'avais appris à ne plus dire ton nom, malgré que je ne te connusse pas et ne te connaîtrais jamais. Je savais bien sur comment tu étais physiquement, exactement comme mon père. Mis à part ces quelques ressemblances entre Toi et moi, nous ne pouvions être plus différents, ne serait-ce que physiquement. Quelle idée, mes amis, d'avoir ces yeux chocolats, ces cheveux noirs et cette peau marronné des métissés entre une mère noire et un père blanc ? Grave erreur, en somme. J'aurais du entrer dans le modèle confectionné par mes parents à mon égard, c'est à dire pour cela avoir les cheveux roux, le teint bien pâle et les yeux légèrement plus claires. Car le chocolat ne convenait pas. Mais mère disait souvent qu'elle aurait préféré que j'ai les yeux marrons comme les feuilles se détachant de l'arbre au début de l'automne. Je n'avais pas besoin de poser de question pour savoir pourquoi, rien que les regard vague et le soudain silence de ma génitrice me disait long sur le propriétaire originel de ces yeux et les raisons pour lesquelles elle aurait voulu me voir avec ces prunelles, raisons que je n'avais jamais vraiment eu envie de connaître, cela dit en passant. Les autres différences étaient à 100% morales. En réalité, j'étais en total opposé avec le mec blagueur, dragueur et méprisant des règles que l'on avait voulu faire de moi. Certes, je plaide coupable. J'ai absolument tout fait pour être l'inverse de ce que l'on voulait faire de moi, devenant sérieux, coincé et contre les transgressions de règles. J'ai même été jusqu'à être préfet et à être comparé à mon oncle Percy, ce qui, selon oncle Ron, n'avait jamais été un compliment. J'étais fier de moi.

 

Mais malgré tout, je me savais en train de me perdre moi-même. Je ne voulais pas être ce que les autres voulaient me voir être et pourtant.. En jouant ainsi à essayer d'être l'exact contraire, je ne faisais que me voiler la face et montrer une personnalité qui n'était absolument pas la mienne. Je me demande souvent... Qui est le vrai Fred Weasley, et là je parle de moi, et comment est-il ? J'aimerais le rencontrer rien qu'une fois pour savoir. Je le cherches, je le traque désespérément mais il n'y a de place qu'aux faux-semblants dans ma vie. J'étais sûrement ce que l'on appelait un hypocrite mais j'aimais ça, de manière tellement étrange. J'adorais être ce que je n'étais pas, puisque je n'était rien. Je n'étais qu'un deuxième. Je n'étais qu'un idéal. Tout simplement, je n'étais qu'un souvenir enfoui dans leur tête un peu trop idéaliste, qui voulait voir en moins une personne chère qu'ils avaient perdues. Ils avaient perdus Fred Weasley. Puis, Fred Weasley s'était perdu. Dit ainsi, qui pourrait se douter que nous n'étions pas les mêmes ?

 

Je n'étais pas seul dans ma situation. D'autres personnes de ma famille portaient des noms de morts, et je ne doutais pas un seul instant qu'il ressentaient, ou ressentiraient, les mêmes émotions et sentiments que moi. C'était les enfants d'oncle Harry et tante Ginny. James Sirius, Albus Severus et Lily Luna. Nous étions tous les quatre des enfants-souvenirs auxquels on se raccrochait avec l'espoir fou que l'on oubliera pas ces personnes et que celles-ci vivront en nous. C'était un rêve idiot et totalement dérisoire, voir totalement improbable. Par quel miracle de la création pourrions-nous être exactement ce que d'autres ont étés ? Quand bien même nous fûmes de la même famille que vous, les chances pour nous d'êtres exactement pareils sont... minimes. Je ne serais jamais le jumeau de papa ou l'ancien amour de maman, et il serait totalement exclu que cela le devienne. Lily semble aussi souffrir de cela, son tempérament lui dictant d'être une fille au grand cœur qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et ne mâchait pas ses mots et détestait les cours. Pourtant, la Lily dont elle tenait le prénom était une personne qui adorait travailler et était bonne en potion, à l'inverse de ma cousine. Les autres traits de caractère étaient pourtant communs. Elle avait laisser le souvenir l'envahir. Moi, je ne laisserai pas le souvenir de mon oncle prendre le dessus sur ma personnalité ou faire que je devrais décider telle ou telle chose dans ma vie. Je voulais une certaine indépendance que seul la liberté d'identité pouvait procurée. Certaines personnes disaient que l'on portait des noms de héros. Mais plus je regardais votre vie et moins je ne voyait l'héroïsme là-dedans et surtout celui en nous. Nous n'étions pas des guerriers, nous n'avions pas connu de batailles. Pourtant, rien qu'avec nos prénoms, les gens se retournaient vers nous. J'aurais parfois voulu être à Serpentard. J'aurais voulu être lâche. J'aurais voulu fuir. Mais j'étais à Gryffondor, j'étais digne et je ne fuyais pas, contrairement à ce que je voulais. J'arrivais cependant à menacer plutôt bien quiconque aurait eu l'idée de me comparer avec toi. Je maîtrisais plutôt bien le sortilège de chauve-furie, un don hérité de tante Ginny. Je n'héritais vraiment jamais des bonnes personnes.

 

Le pire n'était pas que je fus le souvenir d'un mort mais que je fus le souvenir d'un frère, jumeau qui plus est, et d'un amour. Avec Maman, il n'y a aucun problèmes, elle ne me regarde pas comme elle t'as sûrement regarder lors de ce bal de noël dont elle m'a parlé, celui de votre sixième année lors de la coupe des trois sorciers. Le pire est Papa, je pense. Il me regarde parfois avec tant de tristesse dans les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à communiquer mais qu'il y avait un silence radio. Mais je m'interroge. Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'avoir un jumeau et d'en être séparés ? Je n'ai personne pour répondre à cette question et ainsi assouvir ma curiosité. Je demanderais bien à Papa mais j'ai trop peur de le rendre plus triste qu'il ne l'ai déjà. Cela fait 17 ans maintenant que tu es parti mais je crois que la plaie est toujours aussi ouverte qu'au premier jour et qu'il ne se remet toujours pas de ton départ. C'est dur. Je ne m'imagine pas ma vie en aillant perdu ma chère Roxanne. Elle n'a qu'un an de moins que moi mais je sens que le lien entre nous est fort. Elle est une des seules personnes qui réussissent à me comprendre et sans son soutien je dépérirais. Mais un jumeau complice avec qui on fait les quatre cent coups, je crois sincèrement que la douleur doit être pire encore que ce que je ressentirais jamais pour ma sœur. C'est même à peu près sur. Maman m'a dit que la douleur d'un être aimé est quelque chose de très douleur que même le temps n'efface pas. Il faut juste vivre avec. Maintenant, j'ai presque peur de perdre Katherina, une Serdaigle avec qui je m'entend bien et avec laquelle, je l'avoue, je fais parfois des blagues telles que Papa en serait fière. Mais j'arrive toujours à me débrouiller pour qu'il n'en sache rien. Une fois de plus, je ne veux pas qu'on me compare à toi.

 

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Kat. Nous avons la carte du Marauder ! Non, je n'essaye pas de changer de sujet. Quoi que.

 

Tout sa pour te dire, oncle Fred, que ta vie est le modèle que ma famille donne à la mienne. J'aurais bien aimé que tu sois là car je connais déjà ta réaction. Tu aurais ri, j'en suis certain, et m'aurais ensuite encouragé à vivre par moi-même. Cela aurait été plus simple. Je connais ta vie et tes réactions par cœur, parce que je m'efforce à ne pas en être la copie. Tu ne seras jamais mon modèle et je le regrette. Mais je ne suis rien pour toi, sinon un être qui ne te ressemble pas et qui pourtant prend la peine de t'écrire, dans le noir, caché sous les couvertures, pour pouvoir enfin te dire tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu te dire.

 

Je ne suis pas toi, je ne suis pas moi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai été, ni même ce que je serais. Mais je sais une chose, j'ai été conçu pour être un mouchoir. Un fantôme. Un souvenir. Ton souvenir.

 

Fred Weasley, deuxième du nom (ça y est, je l'ai dit, c'est laché.)

 

PS : Ne rêve pas, je ne serais jamais toi, que j'avoue être le deuxième de ton nom ou pas.


End file.
